Characters
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ LEE KANG-JUN STATUS: Hwanmong (Empty Dream) Management Sovereign Title: Lucan Supreme Commander Absolute Sovereign of Earth Hwanmong Commander-in-chief of Earth Hwanmong’ Defense Army Dimensional Sovereign Guardian of Hwanmong CULTIVATION: Lucan War Hwanmong Health: 1,000,000/1,000,000 Hwanmong Energy: 1,000,000/1,000,000 Good Luck: 31 Charisma: 115 Effects -Military Appointment : Combat power increased by 10% -Stage 2 Combat Studies : Combat power increased by 20% -Cloak of the Wind : Decreases the black magic consumption of Aura of the Wind by 20% -Wyvern Ring : Immune to fear and deception Lord’s Heart : Heavenly Cut increased physical damage Heart : Heavenly Unyielding Slash increased physical damage of Chaos (Stage 10) (MAX) -Rating: Myth -Wings with a chaotic will. -Free flight is possible. -Health +193,000, Black Magic Energy +193,000. -As the stage rises, attack power will increase significantly. -Resistance to all properties will greatly increase. -Starting from Stage 2, a unique skill will be gained at every stage. Dimensional Sovereign Ring -Rating: Transcendent -This is the sign of a dimensional sovereign that can only be attached to the sovereign who transcends the rules of Hwanmong. -Strength +100, Agility +100, Intelligence +100 -Good luck +10, Charisma +20. -Can use the power of the sovereign to pull the desired subject from the constraints of a household. SKILLS: Management Skills: 1. Draw In Customers - (Inferior) draws customers in the vicinity. 2. Art of Communication - (Inferior) buff occurs in critical hit, talking about the business draws customers. 3. Drive Away Customers - (Inferior) can interfere with the business of a hostile sovereign. 4. Eyes of Preference - (Inferior) can check the preferences for that product. Attack Skills: 1. of Earth (Active) - 5 black magic energy, increase physical attack and defense. 2. of Wind (Active) - 5 black magic energy, movement and attack speed will increase significantly. 3. of Darkness - Additional dark damage will be added to all attacks. The power of your attacks will increase greatly in the darkness. 4. of Water - Additional water property damage will be added to all attacks. Magic defense will increase when using Aura of Water. 5. of Fire - Additional fire property damage will be added to all attacks. Magic damage will increase when using Aura of Fire. 6. Fire Explosion - advanced knowledge of fire magic 7. Brimstone Fire - supreme knowledge of fire magic 8. Magic Bow - supreme knowledge of archery 9. Dragon Spear Technique - supreme knowledge of spear 10. Prison Shield - supreme knowledge of freezing magic Sovereign Skills: 1. Exploitation (Passive) - The people defeated in the punishment field and battle field can be summoned to Hwanmong and put to work. - The people that have been absorbed energy from would also be targets. - It will be automatically triggered when the target is asleep. - If a workplace is built, the amount of work and harvesting can increase. 2. Blood Sword Style - A sword style that contains the invincible strength of the heavens! >> Heavenly Cut - A powerful slash attack against a single target. >> Heavenly Unyielding Slash - A sword skill that attacks a large number of enemies on the left, right and front. >> Heavenly Flow - A strong sword will scatter the magic attack. The higher our intelligence, the greater the power. 3. Transparency - Makes the body transparent using the power of black magic. Movement speed in the darkness will increase greatly but the transparency will disappear once you attack an enemy. 10 minutes duration. 4. Teleport - You can move to pre-specified return points. 0/10 5. of a Supreme Sovereign - A special ability only given to the first supreme sovereign in Earth Hwanmong. - Unless the sovereign is dead, any household members that die will be resurrected at the base after a certain period of time. - Area Limitation: Earth and Earth Hwanmong, the Bloody Battlefield. Wings of Chaos Skills: 1. of Survival - Once your health drops below 30%, Will of Survival will automatically activate. - Your physical and magic defense will increase significantly when Will of Survival is activated. 2. Will - 1/3 of the power of original. >> Clone >> Health: 2115/2115 >> Black Magic Energy: 1933/1933 3. to Fight - When Will to Fight is activated, the energy of chaos will enter your skills. - A skill with chaotic power will ignore the opponent’s defense and deal damage. (true damage) 4. of Attack - Once your health drops below 50%, all attacks will contain a chaos power and this will greatly increase your damage. 5. of Emergency - Your fighting power in the air will increase significantly. - Resistance to the dimensional force has increased greatly and it is possible to fly through the dimensional sea of clouds. 6. of Strengthening - While Will of Strengthening is activated, you will gain chaos power instead of experience from defeated enemies. 7. of Speed - Flying speed has greatly increased, evasion while flying will surge. 8. of the Dimension - All your abilities are filled with dimensional power. - You can understand and operate dimensional power. - Black magic energy is converted to dimensional power. 9. of Chaos - Chaos power will be present in all your attacks. - You can to understand and operate chaos power. - Dimensional power has been turned into chaos power. Other Skills: Control over Dimensional Energy Control over Chaos Energy Control over Destruction Energy Control over Hwanmong energy Reflecting his enemies attacks back at them if they hit him Space and Time immunity Immortality- able live forever and heal any wound Feats off his immortality: *Healing after having his body cut into pieces *Breaking free from petrification *Regrowing limbs and organs *Regenerating head after its been cut off *Regenerating heart after its been crushed *Coming back to life after being crushed and turned to dust PROPERTIES: Dafeng building: 4th floor goshiwon 3rd floor Rainbow PC room 2nd floor Iris coffee shop & Star star karaoke 1st floor Tasty Soondae House & Dafeng real estate office Basement Roma Salon karaoke bar Goshiwon: Room 406 - 1 base Room 413 - 2 Barrack 0/20 to Summon -Ratians -Giant ratian warrior -Ratigers -Dark wolf -Giant dark wolf -Vampire Mage -Ratian Flying Soldier -Ratian rangers -Giant ratian greatsword warriors Room 401 - Research Institute, Studies Stage 1 3 barrier Sungkwang building: Basement Tonkatsu store 1st floor Paris Bakery 2nd floor Tsingtao Pub 3rd floor Elite mathematics school 4th floor Elite mathematics school Roof Blue Stone Mine Eco Studio Apartments: 4th floor - Apartment 3rd floor - Apartment 2nd floor - Seafood noodle restaurant 1st floor - Pub Basement - Strongest Kendo Dojo 3rd floor: Room 307 - 1 base Room 309 - 1 Barrack 0/10 Room 318 - Research Institute Yugang building: 1 3 base 7 4 barracks 350/350 1 1 research institute 1 3 workshop 200/200 1 3 rest area 1 2 shelter 1st floor pub 2nd floor hair salon 3rd floor plastic surgery clinic 4th floor plastic surgery clinic 5th floor housing Gayoung building: 4th floor 2 base 827 naga warriors Geonmulin building: 8 floors Oh-hyung building: 7 floors Delta building: Rooftop - Tower Legend, good luck +3 48 floors 20 floor - Hotel -Wolf tribe lycanthropes -5,000 advanced bloody lycanthrope warriors red fur -300 advanced bloody lycanthrope shamans -200 advanced succubus healers Geonmulin building: 40 floors 4,000 troops Bloody Battlefield: 1 1 base 50 meter magic circle (red gem) Freya Island - small-scale world rich in mana and vitality Water Spirit Queen Aquana's base 1 base 2 supreme water spirits 522 advanced water spirits 4,455 intermediate water spirit 5,021 low grade water spirits Sarmandia Continent - world of fire Fire Spirit Queen Klater's base Agand Continent: Melinad's base Valles Planet: Kiradak - quasi transcendent GIRLS: Choi Yuri Lee Jeong-sook (40) Yoo Seo-rin Hayun - Advanced ghost Queen Melinad - Nagas Aquana - Water Spirit Ruler Celestial Goddess Shaoniel Top Demonic God Cardia- she fears his power but wants him as a lover Top Demonic God Thanatos- she fears his power and desires him because he is strong she may want him as a lover like Cardia Top Demonic God Shilenda- she fears his power and desires him because he is strong she may want him as a lover like Cardia Lotuna Heksia - Demon Succubus, Commander 439th army, Delta building Grania - Angel, Commander 438th Army Driana - Advanced lord, Necromancer Klater - Fire Spirit Queen Han Yeon-soo - Crondin, Awakened dark dragon, lawyer, Black Dragon Law Firm Jang Seo-yeon - Sovereign Avia, Ohyun building in Daechi-dong Kim Hye-na - Secretary Radius - Awakened Elf, Commander of Shakan’s 39th Base Top Demon King Keljark Sajitia - Anomalous Phoenix Karosio - Lord of Chaos, Goddess of Destruction PLACES: Continent of Icaida South Korea: Gangnam Earth Hwanmong headquarters: Guardian Hall Drobi Continent - sub-dimension Hall of Destruction Celestial World LOCATION: Yoo Seung-hwan: Seyoung building, Cheongdo building, Edan building PEOPLE: Household subordinates: Sovereign Keirun - dark elf warlock, Lv. 2, advanced military adviser Sovereign Aniel - elf Rodiam - advanced gnome, minotaur Colt - intermediate ghost Germuz - ogre Kajel - slime Sud - Demon, alchemist Alchemy of the Demon Ios -Rating: Legend -Synthesizing essences had a certain probability to produce different types of essences. Demon King Cerato - minotaur Demon King Rotas - could absorb the dimensional energy to change to any form, Rotas Battleship. 300 lord level monsters 8 Demon Kings, 8 battleships Kim Sang-min - pc Kwon Myeong-cheol - Manager, goshiwon Kim Seok-cheol - realtor Kim Dong-hyun - Brio, small company in Seocho-dong Jung Sung-wook - Caper, building in Daechi-dong, 60 billion won Daedo building Jang Yoo-kyung - Rosina, Jade Incense Restaurant in Cheongdam-dong Choi Hyun-joo - Haniel, psychology department at S University, building in Nonhyun-dong Oh Jae-sa - Gangnam's big spender Defense Army: Binhaim - 1st commande, Wings of Light Madun - 2nd commander Ligas - 3rd commander, Wings of Chaos Rainkar - 12 commander, Wings of Chaos Black Dragon Law Firm: Crodin - Dark Dragon, head Papillio - female elf Pavaria Station: Top Dragon Shakan Shadowless - chaos ENEMIES: Cho Sang-jin Hwang Seong-gil Lee Bong-cheol Sovereign Herod/Jung Kwang-hyeon Sovereign Hardis/Yoo Seung-hwan - stock market Sovereign Zenith/Kim Kun-woo - youngest son of the Cheongma Group Total Sovereign Radel Top Demon King Colladikus Medes - 1 of 4 strongest Kadiana - 1 of 4 strongest, huge female mermaid Kelnia - Dark Mage Kurao - Centaur Lord Lapus - commander Demonic God Heldas Demonic God Lepris Demonic God Tonnach - storm Demonic God Hatunia - snake Demonic God Mautun Celestial World: Dianas - chief god of the north Notos - chief god of the south Liviana - chief god of the west Ceres - chief god of the east Luminael - advanced angel Lieutenant God Lius Lieutenant God Kuroksu Lieutenant God Tarub Abyss: Great Demonic God Spiros Great Demonic God Shilenda Great Demonic God Daric Great Demonic God Thanatos Great Demonic God Cardia FORMER ENEMIES: Great Demonic God Spiros Great Demonic God Shilenda Great Demonic God Daric Great Demonic God Thanatos Great Demonic God Cardia Dianas - chief god of the north Notos - chief god of the south Liviana - chief god of the west Ceres - chief god of the east Luminael - advanced angel ITEMS: Hwanmong items: 222 nodes (currency) Minor Health Potion Draw In Customers book (Inferior) Aura of the Earth (Skill book) 4 Essence of Earth (brown bead) 200 nodes Solid Wooden Stick -1% chance stun Dragon’s Ring -Rating: Only One -A sign that you are a sovereign in Hwanmong. -Charisma +3 when worn. -Sovereign Title: Lucan 300 nodes Aura of Wind (Skill book) Solid Iron Axe has been obtained garlic bread -Physical damage will increase for 90 minutes after ingesting it. 284 nodes 3 minor health potion 3 minor black magic energy potion 500 nodes Solid Iron Sword 1000 nodes Warrior's Sword -Rating: Rare -Properties: Earth -If Aura of Earth is used, the physical defense given by the skill will substantially increase. -Wearer Restrictions: 15 strength 1,500 nodes 5 Essence of Wind of the Wind. -Rating: Only one -A sign that you are a sovereign in Hwanmong. -Agility + 5 when worn. -When using Aura of Wind, it's black magic energy consumption will be reduced by 20%. -Sovereign Title: Xiphos 2,000 nodes 5 Essence of Darkness Ring -Rating: Only one -A sign that you are a sovereign in Hwanmong. -Strength +5 when worn. -Immune to fear and confusion when worn. -Sovereign Title: Herod Shining Scroll 1 Essence of Darkness 1 Advanced black magic energy potion Gauntlets -Rating: Rare -They have a strong durability and won’t break easily. -Attack speed will increase by 10%. Leather Coat -Rating: General -An armoured coat made of hard leather. The impact from the enemy’s physical attacks will be reduced. -Contains eight pockets. 3,000 nodes 10 Essence of Darkness 182 small moonstones 46 large moonstones 3,221 nodes Lord’s Heart -Rating: Legend -Can enhance the power of a skill. -Greatly increases physical attack skills. Lord’s Heavy Armour -Rating: Legend -The Ghoul Lord’s Heavy Armour will increase physical and magic defense when equipped. -Equipped area: Whole body. -30 inventory spaces. -Wearer Restriction: Strength 30, Agility 28 10 advanced health potions 4,000 nodes 63 small moonstones 31 large moonstones 7,800 nodes Vampire Mage book knowledge Lord’s Sword -Rating: Legend -It has a strong durability due to the special ability of the vampire lord. -The sword’s attack power will increase greatly when used with Aura of Darkness. -When attacking, there is a low probability of absorbing the target’s health. 1,923 small moonstones and 556 large ones 14,320 2 Key -Rating: Legend -Can open the space prison. -It is possible to use it three times. 13,820 nodes Dimensional ring (Dimensional Piece) 1,300 essences Heart -Rating: Legend -Can enhance the power of a skill. -Greatly increases physical attack skills. 8,402 nodes 15,000 nodes Heavy Armour -Rating: Hero -The Guardian’s Heavy Armour greatly increases physical defense when equipped and slightly increases magic defense. -Equipped area: Whole body -20 inventory spaces. -Wearer Restriction: Strength 18, Agility 15 Dimensional Piece Lord’s Heart -Rating: Legend -Can enhance the defense of an armour -Increases physical defense significantly when mounted on an armour. Lord’s Heart -Rating: Legend -Can enhance the power of a skill. -Greatly increases magic damage. Bone Sword -Rating: Hero -The probability of a physical critical hit will increase by 2%. of Valor -Rating: Only one -A sign that you are a sovereign in Hwanmong. -Strength +5 when worn. -Sovereign Title: Zenith of Wisdom -Rating: Only one -A sign that you are a sovereign in Hwanmong. -Intelligence +5 when worn. -Sovereign Title: Hardis 4 Aok Key (Legend) 2 Dimensional Pieces Merman Lord’s Heart -Rating: Legend -Can enhance the defense of an armour -When equipped on armour, magic defense will increase significantly. Lord’s Heavy Armour -Rating: Legend -An armour that contains the power of the skeleton lord and significantly increases physical and magic defense. -When the Skeleton Lord’s Sword is also equipped, the defense will increase further. Lord’s Sword -Rating: Legend -The sword that contains the power of the skeleton lord is very excellent. -When used with the Skeleton Lord’s Heavy Armour, the attack power of the sword will increase. 5 hearts 3,132 small moonstones 1,320 large moonstones 3 Dimensional Pieces Demonic Scaly Armour -Rating: Myth -Kadiana’s Demonic Scaly Armour has excellent magic power and resilience. -Resistance to dimensional power has increased. -Defense will increase when using Aura of Darkness. -300 inventory slots Magic Sword -Rating: Myth -A magic sword that contains magic power. -It can absorb the durability of the enemy’s weapons and armour in battle to restore damaged durability. -The damage will increase greatly with Aura of Darkness. Heart -Rating: Myth -The source of Kadiana’s magic and strength. -Can only be mounted on myth ranked weapons. -Once mounted, Kadiana’s ego will reside in the weapon. Lutra -A small board with dimensional power. The speed is relatively fast. -It can transform freely into a shape suitable for the operation. -It is equipped with a Dimensional Piece that provides infinite power, so no fuel is required and it can be used in the sea of clouds. -It is possible to warp to a memorized point. One Dimensional Piece will be consumed when a warp point is designated. -The durability and resistance is very strong and any damage will be restored. Regeneration Medicine -Rating: Legend -Restores all health. Centaur Lord’s Heart (Legend) Basilisk’s Spear (Legend) Basilisk’s Heavy Armour (Legend) Advanced Demon’s Heart (Legend) 1 Dimensional Piece Scythe -Rating: Myth -The Destruction Scythe has powerful damage. -Inflicts an irrecoverable blow to the enemy. -The damage will greatly increase with Aura of Darkness. 62,765 Essence of Fire 80,787 Essence of Water 140,329 Essence of Earth 118,890 Essence of Wind 32,983 Essence of Abundance 31,893 Essence of Enchantment 12,229 Essence of Light 23,766 Essence of Darkness 3 Dimensional Pieces Heart -Rating: Myth -It is the source of a demon king’s magic power. -Can only be mounted on myth ranked weapons. -Once mounted, Turun’s ego will reside in the weapon. Heavy Armour -Rating: Myth -The magic power dwelling in Turun’s Heavy Armour gives it excellent magic defense. -Resistance to dimensional power has increased. -Defense will increase when using Aura of Darkness. -250 inventory spaces. Magic Spear -Rating: Myth -Magic power is nestled in the spear. -Targets struck by it will have their resistance to dimensional power decreased. The resistance will continuously decrease until the wound is healed. -The damage will increase greatly with Aura of Darkness. 4 Dimensional Pieces 7 Aok Keys Scolaris’ One-Handed Axe (Myth) Golden Scale Insect -Rating: Myth -A rare prey of the mysterious spirit of the dimensional system, the anomalous phoenix. -The anomalous phoenix that eats this will have their abilities increase significantly. -If you throw this to an anomalous phoenix. your favorability with it will increase. 320,678,098 nodes; 328,892 small moonstones; 179,992 large moonstones; 5,821 rare grade equipment; 1,202 hero grade equipment; 282 legend grade equipment; More than 400,000 essences; And other miscellaneous treasures. 6 Dimensional Piece 7 myth grade weapons (heart & ego) Piece -Rating: Myth -A piece with the energy of destruction. -There is a rare probability of it dropping from a monster with the destruction attribute. 3 Knowledge Script -Rating: Chaos -The Chaos Knowledge Script is an object possessed by chaos beings. -If you collect three Chaos Knowledge Scripts, you can get a glimpse of a new world. Blood Sword -Rating: Hwanmong -A sword that Shadowless created by refining chaos power. Only chaos items can be mounted on it. -Capable of attacks that ignore the target’s defense. -Absorbs chaos power when attacking. -Damage greatly increases when in Hwanmong. -Power Jewel that can be mounted 1/2 -Sealing Power Jewel: Seals the target within a Hwanmong world. -Level restriction of 305. Amulet of Resurrection -Rating: Celestial -If you possess one of the treasures of the Celestial World, you will be resurrected immediately at the moment of death. -After resurrection, you will receive the Wrath of the Heavens for 10 seconds. When Wrath of the Heavens is active, you won’t receive any damage and your combat power will increase significantly. -It is possible to use it once. of Power -Rating: Hwanmong -A book about power jewels that can only be read by the guardian of Hwanmong. Power Jewel Recipe - 10 sealing pieces, one Essence of Power, 3,000 Destruction Pieces and 100 synthesized Essence of Chaos. -Sealing pieces can be obtained by destroying Aoks. -An Essence of Power can be obtained by disassembling items of the celestial, demonic or Hwanmong rank. -A Destruction Piece have a certain probability of being obtained from the destroyers at the Hall of Destruction. -You must know the art of alchemy in order to make the Sealing Jewel. 3 Essence of Power 3,200 Dimensional Pieces 1,200 Dimensional Pieces 100 Essence of Chaos Power Jewel -Rating: Hwanmong -You can seal the target in a Hwanmong world. -It will be effective when mounting on a weapon. 32,972 Destruction Pieces Power Jewel -Rating: Hwanmong -Damage will increase significantly. In particular, lethal damage will be dealt to immortal beings such as celestial gods and demonic gods in Hwanmong. -It will be effective when mounting on a weapon. Power Jewel -Rating: Hwanmong -Placing this on a Guard Tower will form a protective chain over the area that the guardian controls. REAL WORLD ITEMS: 200 million won foreign car 230 million won in bank account stocks & bonds 300 million won building registration, residence registration, account transfer details, car registration certificates, certificates for various tax bills, tenant status, etc. Smartphone magic tool Skia created by the Black Dragon Law Firm Magic bike 300kmph 4.6 billion won 3.06 billion won 60,000,000,000 won 68,541,200,000 won 30 billion won 30,331,900,000 won 170 billion won 142.8 billion won - 7 buildings, 3 apartments, lands surrounded by mountains (50 billion won), Luxury SUV 121.3 billion won - 5 buildings, 2 luxury aparments, luxury yacht, 1 Mansion U.S. Car Century (400 million won) 15,749,640,000,000 won 16 trillion won DIMENSIONAL WORLDS: "The dimensional worlds connected with the dimensional sea of clouds were divided into a myriad of stations. Right now, we are in Pavalia Station.” Note: This is the record from the first to last chapter, everything included his items, people, places, and skills that the MC encountered. His "status" in this was his current power in the last chapter.